The present invention concerns attaching implements to a support frame which is mounted to a boom end for pivoting freely about a horizontal transverse axis, and more specifically relates features of the support frame.
In order to be able to attach front mounted implements, such as buckets, forks or the like, for free pivotal movement to the booms of tractor front end loaders, telescoping loaders or excavators, it is known practice to mount an implement holder or support frame to the boom of the operating machine for pivoting about a horizontal transverse axis. Arrangements for easy release of the front attached implements are provided on the support frame.
EP-A-0 398 110 discloses an arrangement for pivotally attaching a front attached implement to a boom of a loader. An implement holder is fastened over a rotary journal to the boom and can be pivoted about the rotary journal by a hydraulic cylinder. In the upper region of the holder, an upwardly opening, U-shaped receptacle is located which engages an upper transverse pin of the attached implement. The rotary journal projects on both sides of the holder so that its ends can engage receptacles in the implement that open to the rear. The rotary journals can be retained in the receptacles by a locking arrangement. For the mounting of the attached implement, the transverse pin is initially engaged by the support surface by movement of the holder. Then the holder is pivoted so that the ends of the rotary journals engage the receptacles. Following this, the ends of the rotary journals are locked in the receptacles. Here the lower attachment of the front attached implement to the support frame can be performed by a locking arrangement as has been described in DE-A-25 59 293.
It is also known practice from commercially available loaders to provide, in place of the support frame, a locating pin each that extends vertically upward and tapers to a cone shape, which engages in corresponding cylindrical recesses on the front attached implement. With this method of coupling, however, there is a disadvantage in that the vehicle must be positioned very precisely to the front attached implement in order to attain a secure coupling. Inappropriate handling could result in bending of the locating pin.
The task underlying the invention is seen in the need for defining a support frame and locating pin of the type defined above by means of which the aforementioned problems are overcome.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved implement holder or support frame of the type including a tapered locating pin.
It is an object of the invention to provide a support frame, having a locating pin, that is so constructed that the process of introducing the locating pin into a receptacle of a front attached implement is simplified to the extent that there is no need to precisely position the vehicle relative to the front attached implement in order to avoid damage to the locating pin.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a support frame with a locating pin, as defined in the immediately preceding object, wherein the pin further includes a forward surface that is curved on a radius about the axis of the pivotal connection of the support frame with a boom of a work vehicle so that the support frame may be more easily manipulated to place the locating pin within a receptacle provided on the implement designed for attachment to the support frame.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.